


Sayuri Czutdinhar Background

by Lord_Vortrex



Series: D&D Character Backgrounds [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vortrex/pseuds/Lord_Vortrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we have the conclusion of the trio of stories started with Katalina Czutdinhar. We see the tale of a girl with nothing remaining of her old life after being taken in by a friendly elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayuri Czutdinhar Background

Name: Sayuri Czutdinhar  
Gender: Female  
Race: Halfling  
Age: 17  
Height: 2’8”  
Weight: 60 lbs  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Midnight Black  
Class: Cleric  
Occupation: Daughter Companion to Katalina Czutdinhar

Back Story:  


The supposed sole survivor of a decimated Halfling town. When Sayuri was 15 a monstrous black Dragonborn came to her town and began destroying it. No one escaped his onslaught except for young Sayuri who had hid in the crumbling remains of her home.  


A few days after the town’s destruction, an elf named Katalina arrived. Sayuri watched her as she searched the wreckage until the elf suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind Sayuri.  


The elf introduced herself to Sayuri and immediately began to drag Sayuri away with her as she left the town ruins.  


(See Katalina’s and Kai’s Background stories for more information)

After a year of traveling with Katalina and Kai, the trio arrived in the port city of Baldur’s Gate 


End file.
